Gigantic Girl
Gigantic Girl (巨大少女 Kyodai Shoujo) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da 40mP. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Cantarella. Informazioni L'alieno cartone animato da Updating My Love List? fa la sua apparizione nel PV. Liriche Giapponese=だから　もっともっと　高く高く 背伸びして見てみたいよ　ビルより高く 窓際から手を振るあの子 照れ笑い隠せなくて 目を背けたんだ だから　もっともっと　高く高く 背伸びして見てみたいよ　山より高く てっぺんから手を振るあの子 今の私ならきっと 自信が持てるよ 第三次性徴期　心も体も 今の私よりもっと大きくなってみせるよ 大惨事　世界は　毎日が混乱で 明日の私から目が離せなくなってゆくんだ だから　もっともっと　高く高く 宇宙から見てみたいよ　世界の景色 君の姿が見えなくなって 少し寂しく思うよ 会いたくなったよ 第三次性徴期　心も体も 今の私よりもっと大きくなってみせるよ 大惨事　世界は　毎日が混乱で 明日の私から目が離せなくなってゆくんだ 今は　ちょっとだけ　高く高く 背伸びして見てみたいよ　君より高く 隣にいる私のことに気づいてほしい それだけ　それだけでいい|-|Romaji=dakara motto motto takaku takaku senobi shite mite mitai yo biru yori takaku madogiwa kara te o furu ano ko terewarai kakusenakute me o somuketanda dakara motto motto takaku takaku senobi shite mite mitai yo yama yori takaku teppen kara te o furu ano ko ima no watshi nara kitto jishin ga motteru yo daisanji senchouki kokoro mo karada mo ima no watashi yori motto ookiku natte miseru yo daisanji sekai wa mainichi ga konran de ashita no watashi kara me ga hanasenaku natte yukun da dakara motto motto takaku takaku uchuu kara mite mitai yo sekai no keshiki kimi no sugata ga mienaku natte sukoshi sabishiku omou yo aitakunatta yo daisanji senchouki kokoro mo karada mo ima no watashi yori motto ookiku natte miseru yo daisanji sekai wa mainichi ga konran de ashita no watashi kara me ga hanasenaku natte yukun da ima wa chotto dake takaku takaku senobi shite mite mitai yo kimi yori takaku tonari ni iru watashi no koto ni kizuite hoshii sore dake sore dake de ii|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' That is why, much higher, much higher I want to stretch myself higher than a building A child waves her hand at me from the window I turned my eyes away, Because I can't hide my embarrassed grin That's why, much higher, much higher I want to stretch myself higher than a mountain A child wavers her hand at me from the summit If I am what I am now I will have confidence "The tertiary sex characteristic." I'll show you that My heart and body get much bigger than what I have now "The crisis in the world." People are confused every day All eyes will be glued on me as of tomorrow That's why, much higher, much higher I want to see this world's landscape from space But, I can't find you anywhere I am a bit lonely I would like to see you again "The tertiary sex characteristic." I'll show you that My heart and body get even bigger than what they are now "The crisis in the world." People are confused every day All eyes will be glued on me as of tomorrow Now, just a little higher, little higher I want to stretch myself higher than you I want you to notice that I'm just next to you Just that, just with that, I'm happy Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Kyodai Shoujo (Gigantic Girl) PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】巨大少女【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009